


Rock and Roll: A Megaman Story.

by Jace_Conrad_Writing (Forever_Fox_Publishing)



Series: A Mega Man Story [1]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Fox_Publishing/pseuds/Jace_Conrad_Writing
Summary: Rock and Roll is a adaptation of the classic Mega Man games. Taking stories and characters from all sources avaiblable - from the classic games to the cult classic Archie comics - to tell an action and drama based story. It will adapt at least events of Mega Man 1-10, and future stories will cover the X, Zero, ZX, and Legends series. Now of course there will be changes, but the biggest one - as the title suggests - is that Mega Man's sister, Roll, is actually joining the fight with her brother. Also they never get called Mega Man or Mega Woman. I don't know, something's weird to me about how young to look and act but that they're still called man and woman. I hope you enjoy. Three chapters already completed, chapter 4 is coming, and will be done by, at latest, the second week of December.





	1. Rock and Roll issue #0a: Prototype

Light Labs: 200x N.C.E: Inside the laboratory, a red and gray humanoid robot lays on a table, he opens his eyes.

"W-Where am I?" The robot attempted to get up, but was restrained by the numerous wires attached to him. "H-Hello!?" An old man with spiky, balding hair and a rather noticeable mustache, "Who's th-" he stopped and watched in astonishment . "Thomas! Thomas! Come quick!" A portly man with an apologetic beard walk in. "What is it Albert?" The man than looked at the robot, tears in his eyes. "Blues, it worked!" The man ran up and hugged the robot. "What's going on? Where am I? Who am I?" Ask the robot. "Let me explain," Started the second man, with a kind smile. "My name is Dr. Thomas Light, and this is my assistant Albert Wily, we have been study robotics for nearly a decade now, and it's all paid off. Your name is Blues, and you're the first ever robot master, an elite line of robots with the ability to make their own decisions." "Blues huh? But aren't I primarily red?" "Well Thomas is somewhat of a music nerd, so you're actually named after genere." replied the man named Wily. "Albert, go inform the press. Come now Blues, you have some pre-programmed knowledge, but a lot to learn."

Thomas Light stood on stage in front of a large crowd. Wily stands in the back, preparing Blues for presentation. Reporters are scrambling to get to the front of the crowd, some human, some robot, some hard to tell. Finally the crowd settled down and Dr. Light began. "Ladies and gentlemen. For decades now, the line between human and machine has been fading and fading more and more as time goes on. And now, the line has almost disappeared completely, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, DLN-001, Blues!" Blues walked onto the stage, the crowd murmured. "Blues, while entirely robotic, has the ability to make conscious decisions, and is not bound by programming. My hope is one day, robot masters like Blues will help us accomplish amazing things." Different reporters all began to run up to the stage in an attempt to ask questions, but they were all silenced by an man in a suit with several medals pinned on it, underneath a thick black leather jacket and wearing sunglasses. He was accompanied by an entourage of men in black suits. "Thomas Light? Major Ringo Mccarthy, I wanted to speak to you on behalf of the U.D.J's government about possible military applications of your robots." Dr. Light immediately gained a look of anguish. "Albert, get Blues off the stage, now!" Dr. Wily quickly escorted Blues off the stage. The voices were quiet, but a very clear argument was going on. It escalated more and more, finally Dr. Light very clearly shouted "NO! I won't let you use my creations, my children, as weapons!" "How about we go for a walk Blues?" said Wily, desperate for Blues not to have to hear anymore. Dr. Wily and Blues began to walk along a city sidewalk, barren due to the fact that everybody was at the conference.

The silence of the walk was broken by Blues. "Hey, Dr. Wily. What makes me so special? I saw other robots in the crowd and they seem as smart as me." "Ah, you must be talking about the news robots, Chest, Plum, and Ripot, see Blues, intelligence isn't everything. Those three can only report news, and only do what they're told to, but you Blues, you can make decisions for yourself, you don't need orders. You can do anything you want." They walked for longer, until once again, Blues broke the silence. "Who were those men who were talking to Dr. Light? Why was he so angry? What did they want?" "Well Blues, they seemed like they were from the military, and they wanted to buy robotic soldiers from Dr. Light. Thomas is a pacifist, he doesn't want his technology to be used as weapons." Dr. Wily looked, almost resentful about this. "Let me tell you Blues, the soil we are walking on used to belong a great, powerful nation. Indivisible. But then, we were invaded, and split apart our enemies. Thomas doesn't understand, what we've created, we could use it to return what was once here to its former glory." Blues looked around in thought, as a large truck bearing a flag, red and white stripes, with a sun in the corner, drove by, Wily spoke again. "That's probably the major and his men, come on Blues. Let's get back, I want to make sure Thomas is okay. Blues and Wily ran through the crowd on to the stage. Dr. Light wasn't there.

They continued to the back of the stage, and found Dr. Light lying on a couch, gripping something with resentment. "What happened Thomas?" "They want to use my children as weapons, I won't let them." Dr. Light threw what he was gripping on the ground, it was a phone number with a U.D.J government seal on it. "Don't worry Dr. Light, I won't go with them." "And I won't let them take you." Dr. Light seem somewhat happier than before. He embraced Blues in a hug. "Come one Albert!" Dr. Light said. Dr. Wily did, but not before picking up the card, with a look of determination on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Notes
> 
> So, here's the first test run of Rock and Roll, I felt it was fitting to start with Blues' story, as it gives more character motivations for Light and Wily. Yes, Wily does have motivation other than "Take Over the World!" N.C.E stands for New Common Era (Go-Busters shout out) and U.D.J is United Districts of Japan. This sets the Mega Man universe in an alternate timeline where Japan took over America in WWII. This is part of Wily's motivation. Also, yes, Blues is called Blues, and not Proto Man. On that note, Rock's name will be Rock, and never Mega Man. Aside from the subtitle the "M" word is never going to be used.


	2. Rock and Roll issue #0b: Runaway

Several weeks had passed since Blues woke up. He was learning quickly and attracting huge media attention. Dr.Light awoke one morning to hear a group of people talking in the lab. He quickly got dressed and rushed into the lab to find Ringo Mccarthy and his entourage, talking with Albert Wily. In the center of them stood a robot, not unlike Blues, except green. “Albert, what is this?” At that moment, the robot turned to face Dr.Light. He was mortified to see staring at him, not a face, but something more like a bike helmet, instead of eyes there was merely one bright red dot in the middle of a black void. Mounted to one arm was a SWAT shield, on the end of the other was, instead of a hand, a gun. “Target identified.” Moaned a monotone, robotic voice coming from the machine. “Negative sniper, Dr.Light is not a target.” Wily said. “Albert, what’s going on? “Well Thomas, since you didn’t want to take general Mccarthy up on his offer, I thought I might. I present to you, the first product of Wily War Robotics, Sniper 01 ‘Joe’.” Dr.Light thought for a moment, then spoke up. “Get out.” “Pardon?” “GET OUT! I WON’T HAVE THIS HAPPEN UNDER MY ROOF!” Albert Wily looked into Thomas Light’s eyes for a moment, and then gave a sigh of defeat. “Very well, general, why don’t we go somewhere else.” “I can arrange a military jeep for transportation of the Sniper Robot.” Responded General Mccarthy.

Dr.Light sat for hours after they left, tears in his eyes. “How could this happen?” Dr.Light questioned these things almost all day and night, neglecting Blues, even though he still loved him. He let Blues roam around the city alone. It was during one of these moping sessions that Blues found Dr.Light. “Dr.Light? Where’s Dr.Wily?” “Well Blues, I’m afraid Dr.Wily has left.” “What? Why?” “I made him leave. He has betrayed everything I want you to believe in Blues.” “Oh, well I always liked you more anyways.” “Don’t say that Blues, I’m still holding on to hope that he’ll come to his senses.” “Well anyways,” began Blues, “I found a flyer for a store earby and, w-well.” Blues handed the flyer to Dr.Light, on it was an ad for a black leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses, and a long yellow scarf. “Do you want these Blues?” “Y-Yes.” “Well then, let’s head down to this sotre, and I’ll get these for you.” “Realy!?” Ask Blues, his eyes lighting up like stars. “Of course, anything for you Blues.” 

Dr.Light and Blues began walking down. Having to walk around some construction work. Blues was whistling a catchy, if a bit melancholic, tune. “That’s a very nice song Blues, where did you learn i?” “O-oh, I made it up myself.” “Well it’s very nice.” They continued walking, until Dr.Light’s phone began to ring, it was Dr.Wily. Light picked it up immediately, hoping Wily had come to his senses. “Thomas, where are you?” “Going to a store with Blues? Why?” “Call me back as soon as you can get in a room without Blues, I don’t want him to have to hear this.” Wily hung up, and Dr.Light felt a very sickening sense of dread. “Who was that?” “Oh, just insurance salesman.” Lied Dr.Light. 

Several hours of watching Blues try on his new outfit later Blues went for a walk around town, and Dr.Light went into his room alone and began to call back Dr.Wily, little did he realize he had left his window open, one of two mistakes that would change the course of history forever. Wily picked up the phone, and Dr.Light made the second of two mistakes, because of the noisy construction work, put the phone on speaker to hear it better, and anyone standing near the open window could hear the conversation. The second mistake. “What do you want Albert?” “Ah, good, you called back. I have to tell you something horrible about Blues.” And at the moment Blues walking to pass Dr.Light’s window, and heard Wily’s voice. “I was looking at Blues’ schematics, and I found that his reactor core is dangerously unstable. It’s essentially a ticking time bomb. I found a way to fix it, but, doing so would take away his free will. He could still make his own decisions, but only bound by a programmed task.” Dr.Light thought for a long time, but finally responded “Very well, I will do what I must for Blues, even if it means stealing his freedom” “So you're just gonna give up my free will like that!?” Shouted Blues from outside, feeling an incomprehensible amount of anger flowing through him.“Blues, wait!” “You didn’t even bother to ask me?” Blues ran from the lab, far faster than Dr.Light could keep up. He tried, he wondered around for hours, but Blues was gone. 

It was all over the news, Dr.Light was a mess, begging on national TV for his son to come home, Offering any amount of money for information regarding Blues, there were many false leads, and sadly no real ones. Dr.Light seemingly gave up. 

Albert Wily sat in his government provided lab, his robotic maid Minuet getting him refreshments, when his robotic assistant Jig ran in the room. “Master Wily! Master Wily! Thomas Light has invited you to his lab.!” “Thomas? I thought he disowned me. Minuet, postpone all my meetings, I have somewhere to go.” “Oh course Master Wily.” 

Wily walked into Light Labs through the unlocked door, and found Dr.Light hunched over two capsules. “Albert! You came! Come, quickly!” Wily ran over to see what Dr.Light was hunched over, in the two capsule were two humanoid robots “Rock and Roll.” Dr.Light began. “If my Blues ever comes back, he’ll have these two to keep him company. I’m reviving the Robot Master project, this time keeping their autonomy within programmed tasks, to avoid, to avoid.” Dr.Light couldn't finish his sentence. “Thomas?” “Oh yes, point being Albert, I’m not saying I approve of your military projects, but I’m willing to let you come back to work with me. What do you say partner?” Dr.Light held out a hand, Wily looked at it apprehensively, but then took Dr.Light’s hand and shook it. “Very well Thomas. Let’s get started working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the real beginning of Blues' story. He doesn't show up again for a while though .
> 
> Minuet and Jig are based on the robot lady in Hideki Ishikawa's picture of a reimagined Rock Man universe (later to appear as "Madam Y" in Archie Comics) and Captain N's robotic Wily interpretation of the Doc Robot respectively. The real story hasn't even begun yet and I'm already including obscure characters ಠ_ಠ  
> Looking back the pacing in this one felt a little rushed, even though it's longer than chapter one. Point being these events cover at least a couple months of depression for , possibly even a year.
> 
> I imagined the scene with Blues getting excited about the jacket and scarf with him having Steven Universe star eyes. These two chapters were really interesting to write because of how different Blues acts compared to later on. Light threatening to take away his free will really affected him.


End file.
